


Mutual feeling

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [49]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Frustration, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Missing someone, Napping, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sick Character, Sick Steve, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, sick Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Steve misses bucky who's on a mission. he doenst feel that good either. Bucky isn't any better.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Little Supersoldiers [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Lady barks, runs around like a whirlwind, tries to get attention from Y/N or Steve and does everything to get the pent-up energy to go away before Y/N takes her for her walk. To say Y/N is not very pleased and VERY annoyed is a lie but she doesn’t snap at the dog, though. She watches her run up to Steve as he goes through a folder and over some papers beside him before he takes his sketchbook and tries to paint something. Lady doesn’t jump him but she presses her wet nose against his cheek and licks it a few times before Steve grumbles and shoves her away, gently, before he sneezes two times. “Lady, stop already.” Steve looks at the dog and runs his hand over her fur before he goes back to his sketchpad. Growls a little and sighs dramatically, rips the side out and throws it away before he starts on a new one. Lady rushes up to the paper ball and carries it dutifully back to the man. Steve glances up briefly but continues drawing. Lady lets out a confused whine, clearly expecting to throw it again. The dog picks the paper up and carries it to Y/N instead. “Hey, girl. Can’t you wait until we’re outside?” Y/N smiles at the dog and ruffles her fur. Lady starts panting in delight, flops to her side and lets Y/N scratch her tummy. “Ah, shit!” Y/N looks up and stares at Steve. He looks frustrated, rubs his temples and rips the page out of the book, throwing it away again. Then he rubs his eyes tiredly and stares at the new fresh page. She sees his hands shake a little as he picks up the pencil again. She stands up, ignores Lady’s whine and walks into the kitchen. She fills a glass with water and walks back to Steve. She all but presses it into his face until he looks up. “What?” He doesn’t snap but he sounds clearly frustrated. He looks tired and a little paler than normal. “Drink something, Stevie. Maybe it helps.” She smiles kindly at him and runs her hand through his hair as he frowns at her but takes the glass. He takes a few gulps of water until the glass is empty and passes it back to her. “Thank you.” He leans back on his lest hand, rubbing his right against his eyes again with a tired sigh. “No problem.” She smiles at him and leans in to give him a quick pack against the lips before she retreats to her spot on the couch. She picks up her laptop and looks through the new models of the newest SI creations and throws the paper ball for Lady, all while still keeping one eye on Steve. She sees him rub his eyes a few times, groaning in frustration as some new paper balls add to the floor. She swirls a little around him, passing him a glass of water here and some little snack or hand running through his hair there. If he notices her coddling him a bit, he doesn’t say so.

An hour later Steve sits still on the ground and tries to sketch. He looks more tired than before, yawns more often and rubs one of his eyes almost constantly to the pint that they must itch a little. “Stevie.” Y/N walks over and places her hand on his before he starts on drawing again. Why don’t you take a break? I see that you are tired and can’t concentrate. Come and sit with me. Finish this tomorrow, hm?” she gestures at his sketchpad and tries to look him into his eyes. But Steve sakes his head. “I want to finish this. If my hands just would stop shaking.” He’s more frustrated now and glares angrily at his hands. Y/N sighs. She takes his hands in hers, holding on tight before Steve can draw them away and gives each a kiss. “Okay. But don’t work to long, you’re tired and need a break okay? I’ll go out with Lady now and when I’m back we eat some lunch and you take a break. Deal?”

“Yeah, fine.” Steve sighs, half angry half defeated. He doesn’t argue back so Y/N takes it as a win. “Good. See you in a bit.” She kisses the tip of his nose what makes him sneeze three times in a row. Y/N chortles a bit but passes him a tissue before she whistles for Lady. “Come on, girl. Daddy want’s some space.”

“I didn’t say that!” He calls after her but Y/N only laughs and walks out of the door with the brown Labrador.

One and a half hour later she walks back into the apartment. Lady walks straight to her bowl in the kitchen, drinks greedily and then walks back to fall down on her pillow under the window in the living room. Y/N is pleased to see that Steve is no longer in the living room. His pencils and sketchpad still lying on the ground but the man is nowhere to be seen. She walks into the kitchen and sees a cursing Steve. His hands shake clearly and Y/N figures that it’s not good when he’s holding a knife and tries to cut some carrots. She walks over, takes the knife from his hands and places it on the counter before she circles her arms around his waist. She kisses the back of his shoulder and rests her forehead against it. “This is shit! They just won’t stop shaking.” Steve curses again. “Stevie.” He r left hand wanders under the hem of his shirt and dances over the skin on his stomach. “Come on. Sit down. I’ll make some sandwiches. And then we can lie down for a bit, yeah? You look pretty tired.” Steve sighs defeated, supports himself on the counter and lets his head hang. “Yeah, okay.” Y/N kisses his shoulder again and then guides him to the dining table. She watches as he sits down with a tired groan and places his forehead on the table. She frowns at the gesture and runs her hand through his hair. “Are you feeling okay, Steve?” The man nods against the table before he lifts it to sneeze again. “Just tired, stupid shaking hands and a little sneeze. I’m okay. A bit fuzzy maybe.”

“Oh man. Okay, cupcake.” She uses the little endearment that she started calling him by and kisses his cheek. “Then I’ll hurry up and we nap a bit.” Steve nods with closed eyes and rests his head back on the table, this time so he can watch her work.

After lunch Steve takes her hand and surprisingly pulls her with him. He doesn’t walk into one of their rooms like Y/N thought he would, instead he drags her outside, to the elevator and up to the common room. Lady follows them and, as soon as they reach the common room, runs up to Tony’s favorite armchair to sleep on it. Steve drags her to the couch that faces the door before he falls on it. “Steve, I thought we would go napping.”

“We do. Here.”

“why here?” Y/N looks confused at him but Steve only turns on the couch so he’s not suffocating on the pillows and looks at her. “Don’t want to miss Buck coming home.” Y/N raises her eyebrows. It’s right that Bucky comes back from his mission with Nat and Clint today but only in the evening. She doesn’t think Steve will sleep that long. “It’s movie night tonight. He will come up here first.” Y/N smiles kindly at him and sits down so he can lie his head on her lap. “Of course, he will.” She runs her hand through his hair while her other hand wanders lightly over Steve’s eyes. “Go to sleep, cupcake.” Steve smiles back at her, grabs her free hand and hold it. Y/N runs her hand a few times more through his hair and listens to his breathing as it slowly evens out. She’s surprised that he actually takes a nap, which he never does. At least not when he’s feeling well. His nap just proves Y/N’s guess that he’s either, not feeling well and overtired or is getting sick. The man is asleep rather quickly but his grip on Y/N’s hand softens barely.

“What are you doing?” Y/N looks up and meets Tony’s surprised eyes. “You’re the genius. Tell me.” Tony rolls his eyes and walks to his armchair only to be greeted with a perfect Labrador-roll on it. He makes a displeased sound before he sits on one of the couches. He gestures with a head move to the blonde. “Since when does he take naps?” Y/N runs her hand again through Steve’s hair and looks down at him. “He’s tired, maybe getting sick.” Tony raises his eyebrows. He hums and studies Steve’s features a little longer before he gets up and walks to the kitchen area to get some coffee. “You want something?” He shouts and peeks over to her form the doorway. “A tea would be nice, thank you.” She waits until Tony comes back and passes her a cup of tea. Since her one hand is trapped in Steve’s she extracts her hand from his hair to take it. “When’s frosty coming back?”

“Tonight. That’s why he wants to nap here.” Tony nods again and pats her shoulder. “See you later, kid.”

“Pff. Kid. I’m not Peter, you know!” She shouts after him as the engineer leaves. Y/n stays on the couch, though. She watches both, Lady and Steve, sleep until lady stands up. She stretches and comes to her, wriggling around a bit and trying to get Y/N to pet her. Then she settles at Steve’s feet, rolls back together and falls asleep again.

Two hours later Steve starts to stir. He opens his eyes, rubs them and snuggles into Y/N’s thigh. “Hey, sleepyhead.” She smiles down at, squeezing the hand that he still holds. “How are you feeling?”

“still tired. Head hurts a little.”

“Yeah?” She frowns at him as he looks up at her. She runs her hand through his hair and feels his forehead, cheek and neck. “You don’t feel too warm, though.”

“Buck home?”

“Not yet.” Y/N shakes her head, continuing to run her hand through his hair. Steve sighs, waits a minute and then sits up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. He stands up and sways a little so that Y/N quickly grabs his hips to steady him. “Steve. Are you sure you’re good?” Steve nods irritated and sneeze two time before he rubs his nose. “Yeah. Yeah, ‘m good.”

“Really?” She frowns at him a little but Steve nods again. Y/N looks him up and down, then she frames his face in her hands. “Stevie. How about you go down, shower put on some cozy thing and go to bed, huh? Put on a show or something.” Steve sighs and slowly nods. Y/N is a little taken aback, having sworn he would argue about it. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, kay.” Steve rubs over his face and turns to Y/N. He kisses her temple and looks into her eyes. She can clearly see the worry about Bucky in them but also the tiredness. “You coming too?”

“Yes. Just go out with Lady for a short walk.” She kisses his cheek and walks together with him to the elevator, just in case he needs some stabilizing again. “Lady! Come!” The dog come bolting from the couch and makes a little dance around Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Y/N enters the apartment she notices that it’s dead silent. There’s no sound coming from anywhere, just Lady who trolls right into the kitchen. “Stevie?” She calls carefully to not startle him if he’s actually asleep. She looks into the living room but finds it empty so she walks straight to her room and peeks inside, almost expecting him to lie in her bed, sprawled out on the bed and snoring lightly. She’s surprised to find her bed empty. On a blind guess she walks to the kids’ room and to his own. She’s a little worried now. He’s nowhere to be seen and she’s pretty sure he wouldn’t leave the apartment without a note somewhere easy to find. She walks back out into the call and gazes it up and down until her eyes stop at Bucky’s door. Lady sits in front of it and looks over her shoulder to Y/N. “You think he’s in there?” Lady lets out a small bark and stands up as Y/N walks over to open the door. She peeks inside carefully but Lady isn’t as careful. he squeezes past her and bolts inside. “Lady! No!” Y/N hisses and opens the door a little wider. She steps inside and her gaze goes directly to the bedside table. Her Laptop stands on it, still showing a series on Netflix. Her eyes wander down to the bed then and she smiles even if she still frowns a little. Steve lies on the bed, wrapped up in Bucky’s blanket, cuddling with Bucky’s shirt. His nose is deeply burrowed in it while he has rolled to a small ball and snores lightly. Lady is already on the bed and lies down behind Steve to warm his back. Y/N walks up to him and sits down on the mattress, closing the laptop and running her hand though his hair. Her frown deepens then. The hand runs smoothly to his forehead. It’s warm, more so than usual. “FRIDAY? Can you get me through to Bruce?”

“Okay.” The AI answers and in the next second she hears Bruce voice while she still strokes through Steve’s hair. The man is out like a light and doesn’t seem to register her touch. _“Y/N? FRIDAY says you want something?”_

“Yeah, hi Bruce. Do you happen to have fever reducers?”

_“Fever- Are you sick?”_ Y/N notices the slight shock in his voice and hears him hurriedly jumping up. “No! No, I’m not. But Steve doesn’t feel so good today and he’s mostly asleep all day. I just checked on him and, yeah, well… He has a fever. Do you have something that might help him?”

_“Oh, ah… I’ll see if I can find something down here but I doubt that I have something for him. If he would drop than I certainly have something._

“Oh, okay.”

_“I’m sorry. Do you need something else? Has he something else except of a fever?”_

“I don’t know. Maybe a little cough and he sneezes a little but he’s mostly tired. Could you bring some soup or tea?”

_“Of course. See you soon.”_

“Thank you, Bruce.” The line ends and Y/N looks down at Steve again. “’Gotta make you drop then.” She leans down and is about to press a kiss to Steve’s temple as it knocks in the door. Lady looks up and barks once but settles back down instead of running to the front door. Y/N shushes her nonetheless and peeks over to Steve. She quickly passes her kiss to his temple, adjusts the blanket, which really is pretty unnecessary and slips out of the room. She mutters something about Bruce being pretty quick and walk to the door to open it, only to stop with a slightly shocked expression. It’s not Bruce who’s standing Infront of her. Instead, there stands Nat next to a pretty pale and tired looking Bucky. The moment Bucky recognizes her he falls forward until his head rests on Y/N’s shoulder, his arms hanging limp at his sides. Y/N wraps her own around him as she usually does and looks confused to Nat. “Hey.” The red-head smiles at her. “He’s feeling off since this morning. Says he has a headache, his shoulder hurts and he keeps coughing, even if he denies it.” Y/N nods and looks at Bucky once more, pressing a soft kiss on the part of his head that she can reach. “Something else? The mission got bad?”

“No, not really. It was a smooth run. In and out like planned.” Nat shrugs and smiles amused as Bucky tries to suppress a cough that makes him choke and coughs even worse. Y/N leans back a little while he coughs and runs her hands up and down on his flesh arm, gently kneading his shoulder where it meets the metal. “Hey Buck.” She kisses his normal shoulder as his coughing subsides a little. “Why don’t you go to bed, hm? You look pretty tired and I’m sure Stevie would like to cuddle you instead of your shirt. He’s fast asleep in your bed.” Bucky nods softly at her words, looks her in the eyes and walks past her without saying something. Y/N only figures that his throat must really hurt. He pats Lady’s head as he passes. The dog quickly turns back around and follows the brunette back in the room she just emerged of. Y/N tuns to Nat who raises a questioning eyebrow. “Steve’s sleeping? Like… taking a nap?”

“Yeah.” Y/N shrugs. “He’s sleeping a lot today and isn’t feeling well, either. He’s sneezing, coughing, pretty tired and now has a fever. Nat, he went to bed without arguing! Can you imagine that?”

“He must feel pretty bad.” Natasha chuckles before she suppresses her own yawn. “Well, I go and hit my own bed for a while. You still call me if you need anything?”

“Sure thing. Sleep tight.” Y/N smiles at Natasha and watches as she leaves. She steps inside the elevator just as Bruce steps out. They share a few words until Bruce hurries over to Y/N with a tray in his hands. “Hey, Y/N. I made two cups of tea and a small pot of soup. I hope it’s enough. You want me to look him over?” Y/N smiles at Bruce who keeps looking back to Nat. The woman stands in the doors of the elevator, obviously waiting for him.” Thank you, Bruce. I think it’s okay. Bucky’s not feeling that well either so I think I just try to let them sleep for a bit. I tell you if they drop or wake up.” She smiles at the man whose head snaps back to her after having looked at Nat again. “Go and make that woman sleep.” She smirks at the light blush on Bruce’s cheek but he smiles gladly at her, nods in thanks and rushes off to meet Nat again. Y/N shakes her head, a little amused about Bruce and Nat somehow dancing around each other. She steps back inside, closes the door and carries the tray into Bucky’s room. He had left the door open so it’s thankfully easy to slip inside. She quickly puts the tray down on his sideboard and wanders over to the bed. Both men are fast asleep and Y/N quickly pulls her phone out to take a picture. Bucky is tightly cuddled up to Steve’s back, nose buried in Steve’s neck and arms slung around him. Steve has grabbed is hand in his sleep and they both snore silently. Y/N quickly puts her phone away and sits down next to Steve. She runs her hand through his hair again before she slips it on Bucky’s cheek and forehead. His head is a little warmer as well. “Strange that you both get sick at the same time.” She wonders a little, sits a while longer and lets Lady cuddle up to her thigh. At some pint she covers them properly again, gives each of them a kiss and stretches herself. She lets Lady stay with the boys, prepares a quick dinner for herself and goes to bed. In her own to not startle the man that have taken up the middle of Bucky by shoving them around. She figures, when they wake up, that they will eat the soup after heating it up and join her in her bed. If they sleep through, she’s also okay with it. They need the sleep.

* * *

Y/N takes the kettle to fill the two mugs with hot tea, then she makes some light breakfast to carry to the boys. They hadn’t woken up last night and sleep through. The moment Y/N had woken up they were still fast asleep which happens rarely so she figured they must be pretty tired and exhausted. She carries the tray to Bucky’s room and puts it next to the one from Bruce. She frowns at the cold tea and soup, grabs it and carries it back into the kitchen, pouring the tea into the sink and putting the soup into the fridge. Then she hurries back to Bucky’s room. She sits down beside Steve, just because his side of the bed is closer to the door, and runs her hand lightly over his still fever warm back. The man tuns in his sleep, nuzzles closer to her thigh and lets out a small huff of air, then he opens his eyes tiredly. They’re still a little glassy. “Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling? Any better?” Steve closes his eyes and buries his face deeper into her sweatpants, shaking his head lightly. “No?”

“No… Buck?”

“Buck is right behind you, Stevie. You cuddled him the whole night.” A small smile shows on Y/N’s face and she sees it copied on Steve, even if his is smaller and more tired. He turns back around, scooting back until his back hits Y/N’s thigh and pulls Bucky to him. The brunette groans a little but keeps on sleeping for the moment. “I made some tea and breakfast. Any hunger?”

“No.” Steve sighs and runs his hand over Bucky’s bearded cheek. His eyes shine with happiness at finally having him back again. Buck stirs slowly looks up at Steve and smiles tiredly until his eyes meet Y/n’s. He lifts a heavy arm and reaches for her. Instead of letting him pull her down, she takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. “You’re hungry, Buck? I made tea and some breakfast.” Bucky shakes his head but tightens his grip on her hand. “Fine. But you drink the tea. Both of you.” She leans down kisses their head and promptly has a wet nose in her face. “Hey, lady. Awake? Yeah, yeah. You get some kisses too.” She kisses the wriggling dog a few times on the head before she stands up, pats her and walks to the sideboard to grab the two mugs. Steve and Bucky slowly change into a seated position as she reaches the mugs over. “How are you feeling buck? How’s the head?”

“Hurts.” Bucky’s voice also sounds like it hurts. Its rough, sick with sleep but also a little hoarse. Lady catches on it as it seems. She quickly makes her way over to him, stumbling over the legs of the men and the blanket until she finally manages to whine at him and lick his metal hand. Y/N frowns at Bucky and leans over Steve’s lap to gently run her hand through the brunette’s hair. His forehead feels still pretty warm and she suspects that he’s still running a fever like Steve. “You know”, she looks at both men as she leans back again. “It’s okay for you to drop. I don’t mind.” He hasn’t really finished speaking as Steve shakes his head. “No. W-we-” He leans to the side, away from Bucky and mostly away from Y/N to sneeze three quick but sharp sneezes which Y/N suspects hurt a lot. Steve only scrunches his nose in discomfort and rubs it. “We promised we wouldn’t drop as often anymore.” Now Y/N is the one to shake her head. “It’s okay. You bot try hard and I see that. But today I’m actually asking you to drop.” Bucky almost chokes on the tea and Steve burns his tongue on that. “W-what?” Bucky cough a few times and stares at his girlfriend. “Yeah. It’s okay. I really don’t mind.” She looks Bucky in the eyes and sees the conflict in them but quickly knows which side has won as he holds the mug out for her to take. She smiles kindly at him, kisses his head and puts the mug on the bedside table before she quickly hurries out and grabs some of Steve’s and Bucky’s pj’s. The moment she returns it’s to a happily dancing lady on the bed and a small, naked Bucky cuddled up to Steve’s side.He quickly scrambles up and crawls over the mattress to Y/N. She changes him and cuddles him as she carries him into the living room. There she sets him down on the couch and wraps him up in a blanket before setting his tea on the coffee table and switching on some cartoon that’s playing. Steve shuffles up behind her, his own mug in hand but still big. Lady quickly rushes past him, making Steve stumble and spill some of his tea. “ah, man, Lady!” Steve curses tiredly, shakes his hand free of the liquid and sets the mug on the coffee table as well to dry his hand on his pants. Y/N sits down at Bucky’s feet and frowns a little at the blonde. An idea pops into her head and she grabs his hand to pull him close to her. Steve stumbles again, his fever obviously making him a little unsteady and he fall right on Y/N’s lap. She quickly wraps her arms around his middle and ignore his weight that presses on her thighs. “Y/N.”

Steve complains but Y/N ignores him. She only tightens her grip and kisses his shoulder and cheek. He grumbles halfheartedly but Y/N ignores that too. “come on, Stevie. Sweetie, it’s okay, really.” She rubs his back and notices that he leans in on her a bit more. “You’re a good boy, I know that. Mommy is here.” A last kiss to his temple and she feels the familiar tremble go through Steve’s body. She smiles satisfied and strokes his back through his dropping. As soon as the trembling stops, Steve hides his face in her neck and hugs her, big shirt still clinging on him. Y/N tries to changes him just as fast as she had changes Bucky and situates him on the spot she just sat and covers him with another blanket.

She doesn’t really know how but she manages to get both boys to takes some medicine and finish their tea. The moment the next Duck tales episode starts running she finds both boys asleep again. The fever drains them quickly and Y/N hope that they’re better by tomorrow.

She’s just stroking through Steve’s hair as Lady starts barking and bolting for the door. “Lady! Stop.” Anxious she looks down at the boys but only Bucky whimpers a little. “Shh, go back to sleep, sweetie. It’s alright.” kisses his cheek as the first knock comes. Y/N sighs. She really doesn’t want any visitors right now. She actually wants to read and sit with her boys. The second knock comes and Y/N shuffles over to the door and opens it. Lady jumps excitedly up and down on Tony before she strolls to Clint. “What are you all doing here?” Surprised, she looks into the face of each Avengers. Even Thor and Peter are here today. “We heard that our little friends are unwell.” Thor smiles at her and she’s a little surprised that he doesn’t speak in a booming voice like usual. “Oh. Yeah. They both have catched a cold, I guess.” Y/N shrugs and looks from Bruce to peter and to Wanda. Wanda raises a small basket and points at it. “We thought we could do a small picnic in your living room and play some games the two might enjoy.”

“And I got some movies that they haven’t seen yet.” Peter holds out a few DVDs and shows them to Y/N. “What do you think? Let us in?” Tony wriggles his eyebrows and smiles a dashing smile at Her. Pepper has the decency to poke him in the side. “Well, okay. They’re both asleep, though.” She lets them all in and they arrange themselves on the ground, shoving the coffee table aside and getting blankets out. Y/N squishes herself on the couch between the two boys. Bucky stirs again and crawls lazily over to her and into her lap, letting her hug him and bundle up in a blanket. He watches the others tiredly, coughing a few times but smiles as Nat comes in and passes him his bears and slips Steve’s sheep in his sleeping arms. Bucky goes back to sleep then, still on Y/N’s embrace and she kisses his head. Lady settles down beside Bruce, letting the man pet her contently.

It’s a cozy and comfortable day, spent with the whole family and only a little bit of coughing and sneezing.


End file.
